This invention relates generally to aerodynamic blades and their uses, as well as methods for making such blades. The blades are particularly useful for wind turbine energy generators, but are not limited to such use.
Blade stiffness and structural strength are critical to wind turbine performance. The size of a continuous blade is not conducive to high quality composite material processing and, therefore, structural performance. At least one known contemporary blade is made from fiberglass/epoxy composite material using full blade-length female tooling. The sheer size of the blade makes it difficult to eliminate all trapped air during the lamination process and to achieve uniform processing conditions (and thus, uniform mechanical and physical properties) along the entire blade length. The likelihood of re-work during manufacturing is high because the cost of scrapping is high. Blade quality may suffer as a result, and the cost of manufacturing is high.